Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention are related to a toy having a locating feature and method of using the locating feature.
Toys involving skill and/or luck have been popular for many years. Children, Adults and Adolescents enjoy hind and seek games wherein a person or object is hidden and the winner is the person who has determined the location of the hiding person or object.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy with a locating feature wherein a hidden object may be found using the locating feature of the toy.